Gone
by Totally Not Pyro
Summary: songfic based off of Just a Dream. Hinata is supposed to get married, and ends up at a funeral instead.


**This is a really sad fic I wrote based off of Carrie Underwood's "Just a Dream" I nearl y cried while I wrote it. Enjoy.**

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

All dressed in white

Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat

Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue

Hinata danced happily to the front door and opened it. She was dressed in her wedding gown, because her beloved Naruto was going to come back from Iraq that day. The first time she saw him in six months would be at their wedding tonight.

She stopped dead when she saw an army officer standing on her porch. He held a letter in his hand, which Hinata knew was a terribly bad sign. The officer handed her the paper and offered his condolences. Hinata shut the door numbly and opened the envelope. A shriek tore out of her mouth as the words floated off the page. They darted about her mind.

_Deceased. Plane shot down. Deepest apologies. Free funeral on today's date._ Her friends surrounded Hinata as she tried to absorb this. Instead of a beautiful white organdy gown, Hinata would be forced to wear an ebony mourning dress. Her sobbing friends helped her to a couch.

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh she just couldn't believe it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Six hours later, she opened the door to the chapel at Arlington Cemetery. Some people considered it good fortune for her, living in Washington D.C. Right now, it felt like a curse. She walked up the center aisle of the silent church. Almost everybody had tears steaming down their cheeks, even the usually stoic Kakashi.

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang

The saddest song that she ever heard

Hinata's body shook as the room swelled with the song of over a hundred mourners. On either side of her, Sasuke's bass and Sakura's soprano rang out. She stood and walked to the altar, head bowed in pain and defeat.

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

The preacher placed an American flag in her hands. She squeezed it to her chest like the teddy bear she had once had. The twenty-one gun salute rang out. Pain tore through her again, at the final symbol that she really truly would never see Naruto again, never speak to him, never hold him.

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Seeing the crowd of normally joyous, strong people in such a vulnerable state struck just as much fear into the heart of the late Naruto's fiancée that she took off. Hinata ran top speed into the depths of Arlington Cemetery, where few ventured. She sat beneath a tree and cried her eyes out.

Oh,

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

After about an hour, Sasuke found her. He lifted her off the ground and held her close as he carried her to the exit of the park. Handing her off to her father, he whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you."

Hinata caught that through her pain and knew that maybe, just maybe, she could survive this. Of anybody, Sasuke could help her.

Oh, this is just a dream

Just a dream

Yeah, Yeah

Maybe she could survive.


End file.
